DotA 2 Oneshots
by skylightprincess
Summary: A collection of oneshots inspired by the lores and characters of DotA 2.
1. shendelzare will not be in her room

Shendelzare will not be in her room tonight.

Instead, she'll be in Dragonus's house, tracing his skin with light touches of her fingertips and the gentle kiss of her lips. She'll be in Dragonus's arms, laying her head on his shoulder as he plays with her hair and tells her sweet everythings that make her blush like never before. He'll speak to her in soft tones, whispering so lose to her ear that Shendelzare's able to feel his breath tickling her skin.

They'll be together alone in the night, under the rays of the full moon that illuminated the clouds beneath.

Shendelzare will not be in her room tonight for she'll be staying in another's till the rising dawn.


	2. fire against ice against fire and ice

It was no secret that when Rylai and Lina were younger they had arguments that would escalate into full-blown spell wars that could last for days. These fights, however petty their reasons might seem, would destroy any nurse, babysitter, or handmaiden their parents hired. Whether it be through the treacherous claws of ice or the unmerciful hands of fire, the helper would go down in just a few fights.

Eventually, the sisters' parents got fed up, deciding to separate the sisters for the good of all people. Lina was sent to live with her aunt while Rylai was banished to live in Icewrack. These sisters, however, were not meant to be separated for long-in a twist of events, the siblings came across each other and the rivalry began once more, though at a lesser degree as brought by maturity achieved while spending several years apart. There was the occasional battle of ice and fire, but whenever a foolish, unfortunate soul tried to mess with either or both of the sisters, complete and utter chaos would strike and wrap the terrain with storms of ice shards and brightly burning flames that radiated across the battlefield, ultimately killing the offender nine times out of ten.

Together, the sisters were a force to be reckoned with, just as they are when caught alone.


	3. stargazing

"Why are you here, Luna?"

The silver-haired woman stopped, blinking once at the mention of her name. There was a small tingling across her body at the sound of Mirana's sophisticated, mature voice, but she chose to ignore it and focused on the bright moon staring down the open field. The cliff provided a breathtaking view of the grounds below, serving an advantage for possible incoming enemy troops.

The princess continued. "Were you hoping to catch me here alone so you'd be able to kill me and take my place? There's no need; I'll be leaving soon."

"...no. I was actually hoping you would stay."

It was rumored that the Princess of the Moon would transfer to a different district in a few weeks, and while there was some sort of rivalry between the Princess and the Moon Rider the latter somehow couldn't bear to watch her leave. Between battles and training camps, the blue-eyed gal somehow managed to claim a spot in the normally coldhearted Luna.

Mirana returned her gaze to the sky, her eyes following the trail of a shooting star. "There's a shooting star. Make a wish and it might come true."

"I don't believe in such fairy tales."

"Not even for fun?"

"What else is fun at this point? Besides for serving Selemene, I see no reason for it."

"Luna," Mirana started. There was an even gentler tone in her voice, which was several octaves lower than usual. One might even think there was a hint of concern. "Who hurt you?"

"No one...it was all my fault."

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Mine cost an army."

"You can come back. Rise above the ashes. You always can."

Lune closed her eyes for a brief moment, kneeling to lie down on the soft earth. Emerald grass tickled the nape of her neck but she paid no heed to it. "What did you wish for, Mirana?"

"I wasn't able to. You ruined the moment."

"That's what you get for putting yourself last."

Realization flashed across Mirana's features, who inched closer to the violet-eyed girl. "Was that your mistake? You forgot to take care of yourself in favor of others?"

"I-"

"Learn from it, Luna. It's not bad to care for others, but you must take care of yourself as well."

"How did you even-"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. You practically spelled it out when you accused me of putting myself last."

"Doesn't give you the right to lecture me."

"I was only trying to help. But the choice is purely yours."

It suddenly clicked that Mirana and Luna's faces were only inches apart, with blue eyes staring into violet ones, the clouds of their breaths visible in the cold, starry night. It took a while before Mirana realized their position, deciding to leave before Luna grabbed her arm.

"Maybe I will."

"That's delightful."

A small smile crept up the Moon Rider's serene face, and the princess mirrored her gesture.

The skies were starting to grow brighter, signaling that they only had a few good hours of sleep left before it was time to assemble for breakfast. The princess got up from her perch, smoothing her dress after she helped Luna to stand up.

"Sunrise is drawing near. We have to go."

Hope filled Luna's eyes. "Are you staying, though?"

Mirana gave her a knowing smile."What makes you think I will?"

"You love me. That's enough reason."

"For you, maybe. I have different standards."

A small laugh escaped from Luna's lips. "...are you saying my standards are low?"

"Never said anything like that."


End file.
